Przyjaciel w potrzebie/Transkrypt
:włącza muzykę i zakłada strój do fitnessu :Pinkie Pie: odgłosy ustami Do dzieła! :Uśmiech, smutek, uśmiech, smutek, uśmiech, smutek, :powieki, powieki, powieki, powieki, :tak, tak, tak, tak, nie, nie, nie, nie. wyjeparskasapiez bólustęka :Bobasy Cake: Gaworzą :Pinkie Pie: Mam was! :Piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony:Przyjaźń to magia. :Lektor: Przyjaciel w potrzebie. :Pinkie Pie: Witaj, Daisy Joe! Przyszłaś po ciasteczka do mleka? :Daisy Joe: Mu, tak Pinkie, mu mu. :Pinkie Pie: Pani Cake właśnie upiekła twoje ulubione: owsiane. :Daisy Joe: Muuuu, ślinka mi cieknie. :Pinkie Pie: Och Rose, lilie w tym roku udały ci się jeszcze bardziej, na pewno znów wygrasz targi kwiatowe. :Rose: Dziękuję! A chcesz jedną? :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście! :rzuca lilie a Pinkie zjada ją :Pinkie Pie: Doskonale pan dziś wygląda i ma pan tę piękną muchę! :Pan Waddle: Och, Panno Pinkie, komplemenciara z pani. :Pinkie Pie: Wszystkiego najlepszego Cheerilee! :Cheerilee: Dzięki, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Wszystkiego najlepszego pourodzinowo! :Zecora: Ajajaj, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: I pani Matildo też wszystkiego naj-naj! :spojrzała na Pinkie :Pinkie Pie: Ma pani urodziny za 130 dni. :Matilda: Coś takiego! Jak to możliwe, że pamiętasz o urodzinach każdego w tym mieście. :Pinkie Pie: Staram się, bo chcę, żeby z buziek kucyków nigdy nie schodził uśmiech. :Smile Song :zauważa Cranky'ego :Pinkie Pie: A pana to ja pierwsze widzę. :Crankie Doodle Osioł: Jesteś dziecko całkiem bystra. :Pinkie Pie: Dzięks! Na imię mam Pinkie Pie, a pan? :przechodzi obojętnie :Pinkie Pie: "Własność CDO" Rozumiem że to "o" znaczy: osioł. :Cranky: Co za przenikliwość... :Pinkie Pie: No a to C? Hmm... Calvin? Calhoun? Caleb? Carl? Carmine? Carlo? Carly? Charlie? Chester? Chio? Claudio? Caleetos? Clifford? Corny? Cornelius? Cortez? Craig? Christopher? :Cranky: Cranky! Na imię mam Cranky! :Pinkie Pie: A to „D” w środku? :Cranky: cicho Doodle. :Pinkie Pie: Słucham? :Cranky: szybciej Doodle. :Pinkie Pie: Yyy... Jeszcze raz... :Cranky: wzdycha Doodle. :Pinkie Pie: Och, pan jest Cranky Doodle Osioł!? :You're a Cranky Doodle Donkey :Pinkie Pie: Śmiało, panie Doodle, uśmiech! Proszę... :Cranky: Nikt do mnie nie mówi: Doodle! :Pinkie Pie: Co mu się stało? :w umysł Pinkie :Pinkie Pie: Poznaj kogoś nowego. Jest. Przedstaw się. Jest. Zaimprowizuj piosenkę. Jest. Zaprzyjaźnijcie się. Nie ma. Nie rozumiem, jak ktoś może nie chcieć się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić? Powiedziałam coś nie tak? Zaśpiewałam coś nie tak? Nie pora na szukanie winnego, do miasta przybył ktoś nowy i trzeba go do siebie przekonać. Zrobię wszystko by się uśmiechnął i mnie polubił. Jest. :zauważa Cranky'ego :Pinkie Pie: Uwaga Pinkie, jeśli chcesz się zaprzyjaźnić z Crankym, to musisz dać czadu! Do dzieła! Jak tam zdrówko Crankie Doodle? Czyli... ee... będzie pan mieszkał z nami w Ponyville? :Cranky: A czemu tak pomyślałaś? Bo mam wóz pełen rzeczy? :Pinkie Pie: Chętnie pana oprowadzę! Przyjaciele pomagają sobie w ten sposób. :Cranky: Słuchaj mała, przez całe życie podróżuję wzdłuż i wszerz Equestrii. Nawiązałem wiele przyjaźni i tyle mi wystarczy. :Pinkie Pie: Jejku, przyjaciół nigdy za wiele. do dwóch kucyków :Cranky: Nie bronię ci, idź i zaprzyjaźniaj się. :Pinkie Pie: Nigdzie nie muszę iść, mogę zostać tu i zaprzyjaźnić się z panem. :Cranky: Słuchaj mała, weź... :Pinkie Pie: Och, Cranky proszę mi mówić Pinkie, jak wszyscy moi przyjaciele. :Cranky: Słuchaj, mała! Przyjechałem do Ponyville, bo chciałem mieć święty spokój i zostać sam na sam ze wspomnieniami. Chcę wreszcie dotrzeć do nowego domu i się rozpakować. :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, a co to za błyskotka? :Cranky: Nie ruszaj! :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, a co to? :Cranky: Proszę, nie! :Pinkie Pie: Ooo, jakie fajne! chichocze :Cranky: Pinkie! Kopyta precz od mojego wozu! :Pinkie Pie: Dobrze, Cranky. zawiedziona Och! Nie dotknę już pana wozu, bo mam własny. Nim zawsze wszystkich witam. :Cranky: ironią Nie zgadłbym. :Pinkie Pie: Zostańmy więc kumplami od wozu. Ale… proszę mi chociaż pozwolić przedstawić specjalne powitanie. skomlenie :Cranky: Ach, miejmy to zatem z głowy. :Pinkie Pie: I tak trzymać! :Welcome Song :wozu Pinkie wypada konfetti które zdmuchuje Cranky'emu tupecik z głowy :Pinkie Pie: Och, pomyłka! Konfetti wstawiłam do piekarnika, a ciasto do armaty na konfetti, znowu! Uuu, ale pyszne. Proszę spróbować, będzie pan zachwycony! :Cranky: Uch, gdzież to jest? Gdzież to jest? :Pinkie Pie: Ale co? na swój bok, gdzie leżała peruka Cranky'ego Aaa! Pająk! Włochaty pająk! deptać tupecik :Cranky: Stój, stój, stój! :Pinkie Pie: Oj, to peruka? Naprawi się! Naprawi się! Uwaga kucyki! Czy ktoś może ma tupecik? :Kucyki: rozmawiają między sobą :Pinkie Pie: Ten osioł jest bardzo, bardzo łysy! :Kucyki: się :Pinkie Pie: Nie śmiejcie się! To bardzo poważna sprawa! Cranky potrzebuje peruki, żeby przykryć bezwłosą głowę! :Cranky: Dosyć tego mam!!! kępkę trawy i położył sobie na głowę :Pinkie Pie: Och, za chwilę go stracisz. Proszę zaczekać... Proszę! Chciała bym to naprawić! :Cranky: Nie! :Pinkie Pie: Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, :i Cranky weszli do spa :Pinkie Pie: Alarm, pan Cranky potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy. :Cranky: Westchnął :Pinkie Pie: Dzień dobry! Mam coś dla pana! :Cranky: Dostałem już zabieg w spa. :Pinkie Pie: Tym razem nic nie wybuchnie, słowo. Proszę otworzyć. :otwiera prezent i zagląda do środka :Pinkie Pie: To nowy tupecik! Autorstwa mojej koleżanki! Model nazywa się "Cud Adonis" :Cranky: Bardzo twarzowy. Dzięki mała. :Pinkie Pie: Już miał się uśmiechnąć, ale niestety... hmmm... :rozpakowuje rzeczy przed swoim domem :Pinkie Pie: Hej! Co pan porabia, kochany przyjacielu? :Cranky: A jak myślisz?! :Pinkie Pie: To wyprzedaż garażowa? Chętnie to nabędę. :Cranky: Niczego nie sprzedaję, urządzam się. :Pinkie Pie: Trzeba było mówić. :Cranky: ironią Zrobiłem to. :Pinkie Pie: Bardzo śliczniutkie, skąd pan to ma? :Crankie: Z Manehatten. Odłóż proszę, ostrożnie. :Pinkie Pie: Naprawdę? A co pan tam robił? :Cranky: Szukałem przyjaciela. :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, też wiecznie szukam przyjaciół. Dziś znalazłam pana, jestem mistrzem. :Cranky: Tamten był wyjątkowy. :Pinkie Pie: Jak ja? :Cranky: Nie, ty jesteś super wyjątkowa. :Pinkie Pie: Tak, mam go! Jej, a gdzie w Equestrii dostał pan to cacko? :Cranky: W Fillydelphii. :Pinkie Pie: Przeraźliwie śliczne! :Cranky: Tak jak ona... :Pinkie Pie: Hę? :Cranky: Znaczy było! Znaczy tak jest! Tak ładne, ale nie ruszaj! :Pinkie Pie: Ciekawe skąd Cranky ma to? Ho, no proszę, proszę. Hej Cranky! Czy mogę pana zapytać o... :weszła na uszkodzoną deskę w podłodze i spowodowała pożar albumu Cranky'ego :Pinkie Pie: O nie! :Cranky: Co mówiłaś? Aj, aj, aj! Coś ty zrobiła?! :chwyciła wazon z wodą, i ugasiła album :Pinkie Pie: Hihihi, już. Hyh, tak lepiej? :Cranky: Nie. Tak nie jest lepiej! Jest przemoczony! :Pinkie Pie: Przepraszam pana. :Cranky: ironią Ach, przepraszasz? W takim razie w porządku. :Pinkie Pie: Serio? :Cranky: Nie! Wcale nie! Posłuchaj mała, nie zaprzyjaźnimy się! :Pinkie Pie: Nigdy? Czy może na razie? :Cranky: Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy, nigdy! :Pinkie Pie: Cztery razy nigdy, chyba... znaczy nigdy! :Pinkie Pie: W głowie mi się nie mieści, Cranky powiedział że nigdy się nie zaprzyjaźnimy. Straszne, nie? :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem, że trudno ci w to uwierzyć, bo przyjaźnisz się ze wszystkimi. Ale musisz pogodzić się z tym, że Cranky będzie wyjątkiem. Chce żeby zostawić go w spokoju. :Rainbow Dash: Właśnie! Nie wytrzymuje twojej chorobliwej nadaktywności. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! :Pinkie Pie: Wiem, wiem, zrozumiałam Twilight. Wiem o co wam chodzi, dotarło do mnie. No dobrze, zostawię go w spokoju. Lecz najpierw przyjmie ode mnie przeprosiny. :Pinkie Pie: Cranky! :Cranky: Nie, nie! Zostaw mnie już! :Pinkie Pie: Stać! Rozumiem, nie chce się pan kolegować! :Cranky: Nie, nie chcę! :Pinkie Pie: Więc chciałam pana tylko przeprosić! :Cranky: Dobra słyszałem! :Pinkie Pie: Przyjmuje pan przeprosiny? :Cranky: Nie!!! :Pinkie Pie: Ale błagam, proszę przyjąć przeprosiny. Proszę! :Cranky: Nie! :Pinkie Pie: A ja bardzo... (Dużo razy słowo "bardzo")… bardzo przepraszam. do drzwi Cranky, proszę przyjąć ode mnie przeprosiny. Zrobię wszystko żeby mi pan wybaczył. :Cranky: Ale nic zrobić nie możesz. Zniszczyłaś album, jedyną pamiątkę jaką po niej miałem! :Pinkie Pie: Niej? Jakiej niej? Tej przyjaciółki? :Cranky: Idź sobie, Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Halo? To znowu ja, rozumiem że nie chce się pan przyjaźnić ani przyjąć przeprosin. Ale zanim zostawię pana w spokoju, chciała bym odrobinkę naprawić swój błąd. :Cranky: Nie, niczego nie chcę! Skoro pochodzi od ciebie na pewno doprowadzi do kolejnej katastrofy. :Matilda: O rany, to rzeczywiście mój Cranky. :Cranky: Nie wierzę! To naprawdę ty? :Matilda: A co, wątpliwości? :Crancky: Matildo, jak to? :Matilda: na Pinkie Pinkie! :Cranky: Ale, nic ci o niej nie mówiłem. :Pinkie Pie: Nie musiał pan, dodałam dwa do dwóch do dwóch i do dwóch i wyszła mi pani Matilda. :Cranky: Co? :Pinkie Pie: Kiedy rozmawialiśmy o pamiątkach, wspomniał pan o szukaniu przyjaciela. :Cranky: Hę? :Pinkie Pie: A wie pan, ja się wczoraj nie urodziłam, o nie. Urodziny mam za 75 dni. :Cranky: Hę? :Pinkie Pie: Potem, u pana w albumie zobaczyłam kwiatek i stary bilet, i kartę dań z Gali Grand Galopu, i poznałam te wszystkie rzeczy. :Cranky: Jak to poznałaś? Widziałaś je już? :Matilda: Ponieważ, mam to samo w swoim albumie. :Pinkie Pie: Tak! Widziałam je kiedyś u Matildy. :Cranky: Och, Matildo. Tego wieczoru, gdy się poznaliśmy nigdy nie zapomnę... Cranky'ego Tak bardzo chciałem znów cię zobaczyć. Lecz, gdy nazajutrz przyszedłem do twojego pokoju, był pusty. :Matilda: Nie znalazłeś listu? :Cranky: Nie. I od tamtej pory chodziłem, od miasta do miasta i do miasta. W całej Equestrii cię szukałem, aż w końcu poddałem się i osiadłem w Ponyville, aby wreszcie odpocząć. :Matilda: A ja przez cały czas tutaj mieszkałam i wciąż żyłam nadzieją, że kiedyś mnie odnajdziesz, Doodle. :Pinkie Pie: Ee, proszę pani, nikt tak go nie nazywa. :Cranky: Nikt poza, poza Matildą. :Matilda: Och, Doodle tak się cieszę że cię widzę. Cranky'ego :Pinkie Pie: chichocze Więc przyjmuję pan przeprosiny? :Cranky: Tak Pinkie, przyjmuję przeprosiny, i chciałbym zostać twoim przyjacielem. :Pinkie Pie: Łuhu! Ale rewelacyjnie! Możemy gdzieś chodzić, i śpiewać razem, i bawić się! Muszę wydać na waszą cześć jakąś super imprezkę, taką na powitanie w Ponyville, z okazji odnalezienia miłości, i zaprzyjaźnienia się z Pinkie Pie! Lub wymyślimy coś mniej nadaktywnie chorobliwego. :Cranky: Pinkie, jesteśmy ci dozgonnie wdzięczni, ale Matilda i ja chcielibyśmy spędzić trochę razem i w spokoju. :Pinkie Pie: Och, ale kolegujemy się? :Cranky: Dziecko, zrobiłaś wszystko żeby mnie uszczęśliwić. Więc oczywiście. :Pinkie Pie: Ekstra! Droga księżniczko Celestio, przyjaźnić się można na wiele sposobów. Niektórzy lubią razem biegać, śmiać się, i wspólnie bawić. A inni wolą spokój, to zrozumiałe. A najlepsze co przyjaciel może zrobić, to wywołać uśmiech. :Cranky Doodle Joy :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową de:Transkripte/Ein ganz besonderer Freund en:Transcripts/A Friend in Deed es:Transcripciones/Una Amiga en Acción ru:Стенограммы/Настоящий друг Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu